


Speciality

by Lilviscious



Series: Batfam Bingo 2019 - Lilviscious [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfam bingo 2019, Kinky stuff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilviscious/pseuds/Lilviscious
Summary: Part 9 of the Batfam Bingo 2019!Fill: PWPThey all have their own speciality in the bedroom.





	Speciality

Dick has his flexibility and the tantalizing talent of orgasming without being touched. Granted, he can't do it on commando, but when given plenty of visual and verbal incentive, those throbbing balls and that pretty lean cock of his can dribble seed on their own. His tanned thighs part and tense, fists gripping the sheets or a lover's hand as his eyes, once focussed, become glassy and half lidded as his climax overrides his senses. His breathing stutters, mouth agape with dry lips and tongue sneaking out to wet them.

"Fuck, Jay.. Timmy.. Dami.." he moans tilting his head to allow the first man to pepper the sweaty skin of his neck with delighted kisses.

"Ya look beautiful, babe. Can watch ya come like that for hours," Jason whispers in his twitching ear causing him to moan once more, the last spurt of semen slipping from the tip of his cock and along the length of it.

Of course when Jason first found out, he was grinning like the cat that got the cream. His dirty talk and shamelessness brings fire to their loins, desire to their eyes and desperation to their mind. He can read them wonderfully, pinpoint their pleasure and secret cravings, and gladly uses them against his lovers. No dirty little fantasy is safe from him.

"What a pretty mess ya make," he continues, directing his attention to the fucking couple standing before them while they lounge on the bed, Dick resting his back against Jason's chest. "How 'bout a clean up, precious? No better taste than big brother Dickie's, huh?"

The oldest man shivers against him, hands reaching back to settle in Jason's unruly hair. They grip and tug at the languid sensation coursing through his veins. Together they watch Damian steer Tim closer to the bed, halting his thrusts to allow his lover a moment to catch his breath.

Damian is all about stamina and control. He has come a long way from his pre-adolescence premature climaxes and prides in the fact he can make any and all of his lovers come before indulging in his own needs. Add to his repertoire that he can present another fully erect veiny cock after ten minutes of recovering and the youngest of the foursome is definitely more of a people's pleaser than they first imagined.

He has been fucking Tim from behind, capturing his wrists and forcing his arms back while supported by his strength as Tim hovers forward and partially above Dick's and Jason's watchful bodies. Damian spreads his legs to ground himself and slowly bends Tim's lighter frame to lower his mouth to Dick's spent cock. He doesn't allow him to quite reach it yet, and smirks as Tim's mouth opens to a hungry tongue anticipating the sensation of his brother's seed on his palate. He grinds his hips into Tim's fiery red ass where he has been slapping his cheeks to create tantalizing sounds for big brother to come to. The motion dips Tim's nose in Dick's semen for only a moment.

"Oh, Timmy. You're always so eager to please, I love you," Dick says with a growing smile and raises his hips so the mess on his abdomen can meet Tim's face entirely.

None of them is more determined to please than Tim. He will do about anything in bed, as long as you don't ask nicely, but demand it from him. He will deny it, maybe put up a fight a little to convince his lovers to pin him down, immobilize him before they take him. Tackle him onto the floor, choke him while pissing on him and he won't mind as long as he's useful like that. As long as he can see or hear he's good like that. He’ll play the role wonderfully and get off to it with tiny, desperate little sounds.

The younger one moans into Dick's skin and slurps at the white mess like Jason told him to. His own cock throbs between his legs, angry and drooling while Damian pressures his prostate so deliciously, has been for over forty minutes, relentlessly edging him. Tim has lost his sanity twenty minutes ago, but Damian won't allow him release, not without Jason's say so and the man is grinning sharp teeth at them, challenging Damian to see just how long he can hold on without coming first. It drives them both mad and while Damian is more patient than Tim ever will be, he won't complain.

"I can see ya starin', babe. Want somethin' to tickle yer tonsils?" Jason whispers into Dick's ear as Tim gets the job done.

"Yeah," comes his breathy responds, head turning to give his younger brother a cheeky smile. "Maybe have something tickle my ass too?"

Jason's face is a permanent grin, fingers wiggling eagerly as Dick reaches forward to push Tim's shoulder, raise him back into mid-air. He finds his wet face, smells his musk on it as he licks at his chin and mouth, snaking his tongue inside to greet Tim's. Tim’s jaw is slack and pliant, allowing Dick to sample his semen flavoured spit.

"Let's swap places, kid."

Damian releases a breath while lowering Tim into Dick's awaiting arms, loosening his grip on him and slipping from his body. His biceps thank him for the opportunity to rest. Jason stands from the bed and wraps calloused fingers around Damian's shaft, pumping him rapidly causing a groan to slip from the youngest's lips.

"Jason," he calls for his brother with stern eyes.

"What? Ya gonna tell me this is all ya got?" Jason's thumb and pointer form a tight circle at the base of his cock, cutting off the blood supply. "Oh, I know ya can do better, sweetheart."

Damian's eyes are dark when he smacks the man's hand away from his private area. "Out of my way," he demands of him, smirking as Jason puts up his hands as if surrendering. The youngest then turns his attention to his next lover. "Richard, prepare yourself." 

Looking up from his snogfest with an out of breath Tim, Dick smiles. "I'm always prepared, little D."

"Not so little anymore," Tim quips softly, speaking for the first time in half an hour. He stares at Damian's bobbing cock as the man settles on the bed also, feels his hole clench at the fresh memory of having it caress his insides.

They tangle on the bed. Four adults differing in size manage to fit on the furniture.

“C'mere, precious. Gonna give it to ya good and yer gonna take all of it,” Jason growls flipping Tim onto his back and clasping those white thighs with his large hands. He gives a mighty pull and Tim’s mouth opens in a silent scream when his brother’s cock slips right in his loosened hole. Overwhelmed to say the least, his eyes roll to the back of his head, body arching off the bed and up against Dick’s hovering frame. He looks down at his younger sibling fondly, flicks the tip of his tongue along the length of Tim’s arousal and kisses Jason’s abdomen when he bottoms out, grinding into Tim’s sensitive body.

“That’s it.. nice and full, huh Timmy?” Dick muses as his hips are nudged, his ass cheeks spread by warmth and slick. The man bends back while Damian pushes inside painfully slow.

“Fuck me,” Tim pleads grasping Dick’s hips, intertwining fingers with Damian’s resting there and lowering the man’s hips down to swallow his engorged cock. 

“Not gonna properly pound yer ass until you get Dickie spurtin’ again,” Jason challenges with a languid roll his hips.

“I can’t, Jay, not again,” Dick whines as pleasure hot as fire makes his loins ache.

“Richard,” Damian calls his name, catching his attention and his eyes. A bead of sweat slides down the side of his face, nails digging into Dick’s sun kissed skin. “I’m refused my release until you reach yours. Beloved, Timothy and I are desperate for your pleasure.”

There’s an agreeing hum around Dick’s cock. Their oldest glances at Jason’s grinning form. “Fine,” Dick breathes out kissing Damian’s mouth firmly. “Make it fast,” he asks of his youngest lover. Damian follows his instruction perfectly and nips at the salty skin of his neck as he pistons his hips, grunts in exertion. Dick falls forward onto his hands, lips parting to suckle at Tim’s ignored arousal. His sounds are short and grow in volume, pain mixing with pleasure at an increasing pace. 

Familiar with his wanton behaviour Jason’s fingers dig in his hair, yank his head up and away from Tim’s glistening erection. “Wanna watch yer face when ya come, babe,” Jason tells him, mouth open and hips giving little thrusts to indulge the whimpering man around his cock.

“Ngh!” Dick chokes on nothing but air and spit, his orgasm knocking oxygen from his lungs as he shakes through it. Lips kiss his sweaty forward, hand slipping from his hair in favour of grasping Tim’s thighs and keeping the promise of taking care of him next. 

Damian grits his teeth and slips from Dick’s quivering body, fists his throbbing shaft and with one last stroke upwards bestows Tim’s face with strings of semen. Tim let’s his older brother slip from his lips, but is too late to taste Damian, his come on his chin and dribbling down his throat onto the bed.

His skin is bruising, Tim knows rather than sees it as Jason gets rough with him to the point he has to hold on to Damian’s legs not to jostle into him. His older brother retreats to a corner of the furniture, revealing Tim’s flushed face and chest to Jason’s hungry eyes. Eventually Damian takes pity on him and reaches over to apply pressure to the throbbing of his cock. The men demand the pleasure from his body, pull it from his core making him keen. Jason doesn’t utter another word as he snaps his hips deliberately, eyes open yet unfocused. His climax fills Tim’s insides hot and slick, finally.

The tallest man rolls his head from left to right, eyes shut and revelling in the pleasure. “Ya okay, Timmy?” he asks the man laying limply unresponsive in between the three of them. Once he opens his teal orbs, he slaps at the white skin of Tim’s thigh, watches him twitch and glare.

“Don’t hit me, asshat,” Tim tells him, sanity returned to his brilliant mind and no longer simply tolerating Jason’s antics.

“There he is,” Jason exclaims amused, pulling from his body. “What ‘bout you, darlin’?” He asks turning his attention to Damian’s quiet reclining form against the headboard of the bed. Damian gives a nod, brushing a finger along his glistening hairline.

“Beloved?” he turns his head to Dick stretching his body next to the bed, working out kinks in his limbs. The man gives a comical thumbs up.

“Someone hand me a wet wipe,” Tim requests, not wanting to move and spread of the juices on his body and dripping from his body any further.

“Got you covered, sweetie,” Dick tells him with a smile, wiping his face and throat, stroking Tim’s cheek.

Tim smiles back, laughing at the endearments after such a rough tussle in the sheets with his lovers.


End file.
